


Papa ?

by GabrielleR



Series: Les Chroniques de Gaël [4]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Quand Gaël appelle Martin "papa" pour la première fois, ce qui aurait dû être un moment heureux se transforme en douleur immense pour Yann...





	Papa ?

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà avec un nouvel os sur Gaël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

Ali s'occupait de ranger le contenu des dernières commandes qu'ils avaient reçus. Il soupirait à chaque fois qu'il voyait passer les derniers chanteurs à la mode, le genre de jeunes qui attirent les adolescentes et agressent les oreilles des parents. Il songeait que si un jour il avait des enfants, il n'aurait vraiment pas hâte de les voir arriver à l'adolescence avec des goûts plus que douteux. Yann apparu dans son champ de vision, et il songea au petit Gaël. Pourvu qu'il échappe à ces chanteurs de mauvais goûts ! Ali arrêta son regard un instant sur Yann. Depuis la veille il avait l'air préoccupé, comme s'il réfléchissait sans arrêt à un problème insoluble. Après tout, Yann réfléchissait toujours trop à tout, Ali le lui avait souvent dit, mais habituellement c'était par phases courtes, or, il en était déjà à son deuxième jour dans cet état. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion et vite.

Yann se sentait affreusement mal. Comment était-il possible qu'un simple petit mot, à peine deux syllabes puissent vous retourner le cœur à ce point ? C'était tout à fait ridicule, et Yann le savait, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rejouer la scène encore et encore dans son esprit. Rien ne parvenait à le calmer, pas même le sourire de son compagnon. A présent, le souvenir de ce sourire lui brisait le cœur. Pourquoi Yann ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça te fasse si mal ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu espérais ? Ce à quoi tu rêvais ? Oui, sans doute, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela lui ferait mal. Il avait pensé en ressentir une grande joie et à la place il avait ressenti la plus grande des peines.

« Papa », c'était un mot simple et innocent, surtout de la bouche d'un enfant de trois ans et demi, mais il avait brisé le cœur de Yann. Il se souvenait du sourire ému de son compagnon quand Gaël avait prononcé ses mots : « Bonne nuit, Papa ». Martin en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux, en réalité, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand il était sorti de la chambre du petit garçon pour le rejoindre dans le salon. D'habitude, Yann restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il avait préféré se détacher, fuir, pour ne pas que Martin remarque son visage et l'expression de détresse qui s'y peignait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il s'était senti coupable quand le jeune homme était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'avait embrassé tendrement. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire, qu'il était jaloux.

La jalousie, c'était bien ça. C'était cela qu'il ressentait, et Yann savait que c'était puéril. Il était heureux d'avoir Martin à ses côtés, lui qui n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver quelqu'un après l'adoption de Gaël. Il aimait Martin comme un fou, il l'aimait peut-être trop, mais quelle importance ? Mais malgré ça, il était jaloux. Jaloux de l'affection que Gaël portait à Martin, au point de l'avoir appelé « Papa ». S'était-il imaginé que son fils n'aurait toujours qu'un seul papa ? Oui, même s'il avait plusieurs fois rêvé sa famille avec Martin, et Gaël les appelant tous deux « papa », au fond de lui, il y avait une certaine possessivité. Yann détestait ce mot, mais il n'en trouvait pas de plus adapter. C'était comme si son fils lui appartenait, et qu'il avait peur de le perdre au profit de Martin.

\- Yann ? l'interpela Ali. Yann, on se réveille !

\- Quoi ? sursauta Yann.

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu son meilleur ami arriver. Il secoua légèrement la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un mort-vivant. Martin s'était inquiété ce matin en voyant ses cernes marqués. Yann n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, ni la nuit précédente, et cela commençait à se voir. Martin l'avait remarqué bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il s'inquiétait beaucoup et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui préoccupait son compagnon, ni pourquoi il refusait de lui en parler.

\- Ok, je vais être direct, mais avec toi y'a que ça qui marche, débuta Ali en soupirant, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Yann.

\- T'es dans la lune depuis hier matin, lui dit Ali calmement pour ne pas le brusquer d'avantage, tu réfléchis trop, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse, et je pense que t'as besoin de parler, alors vas-y.

\- C'est rien, lui souffla Yann.

\- C'est pas rien, sinon tu serais concentré sur le boulot, et t'aurais pas des cernes noirs sous les yeux, donc vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encouragea Ali.

Yann soupira, son meilleur ami n'allait pas le lâcher et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Ali posa la main sur son épaule, et lui indiqua les fauteuils installés au milieu du magasin. Les deux amis s'y installèrent, après tout, ils n'ouvraient que dans une heure, ils avaient le temps, rien ne pressait. Une fois confortablement assis, Yann se demanda comment aborder le sujet. Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule.

\- Gaël a appelé Martin « papa », dit-il finalement en toute simplicité.

\- C'est ça qui te préoccupe ? demanda Ali sans moquerie.

\- Oui, soupira Yann, c'est ridicule hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? poursuivit Ali.

\- Je sais pas, c'est juste que, hésita Yann. Je pensais que ça me rendrait heureux, parce qu'au fond, c'est ce que je veux, je veux qu'on soit une famille, que Martin fasse partie de notre famille.

\- Mais ça te fait peur, continua Ali, tu te sens mis à l'écart c'est ça ?

\- C'est comme si j'étais jaloux de ça, avoua Yann la gorge nouée, j'ai l'impression de perdre Gaël, pourtant je sais que Martin ne me ferait jamais ça, et de toute façon ne pourrait pas mais...c'est plus fort que moi, ça me fait mal.

Ali prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, trouver les mots qui pourraient apaiser Yann, trouver un moyen de le sortir de ça. Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions.

\- Yann, il faut que tu en parles à Martin, lui conseilla Ali.

\- Ça va pas ! commença à s'emporter Yann. Je vais pas lui en parler, je lui ferais du mal !

\- Yann, reprit Ali, tant que tu ne lui en parleras pas, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Et je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en train de s'imaginer les pires scénarios vu la distance que tu dois mettre entre vous, et surtout ça !

Il avait pointé du doigt les cernes de son ami, et Yann dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison. L'inquiétude de Martin en était la preuve, et s'il se mettait à penser qu'il voulait le quitter à nouveau ? Yann ne pouvait pas le laisser endurer ça à nouveau sans réagir. Oui, ils devaient parler tous les deux, ils en parleraient ce soir.

\- Il va me détester, sanglota presque Yann le cœur serré.

\- Il en est incapable, le rassura Ali.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? soupira Yann.

\- T'es tout son monde, il continue de t'amener le petit dej au boulot alors que vous habitez ensemble, lança Ali. Et j'ai toujours pas de croissant pour moi.

\- Tu vas jamais t'en remettre, se moqua Yann.

\- Je me suis dit, après plusieurs mois, il va enfin penser à moi, mais non, il n'a d'yeux que pour _son_ Yann, geignit Ali.

Yann rit franchement devant la moue de son meilleur ami. Il comprenait la ruse, mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

*****

Yann s'était efforcé d'être moins distant avec Martin pendant le dîner, et il lui semblait que le jeune homme avait apprécié, comme si une angoisse l'avait quitté. Cela soulagea Yann d'un poids, il ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à son compagnon, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire souffrir quand il le voyait ainsi, son sourire ne quittait pas son visage, et il était plein d'attentions pour lui et pour Gaël. Malheureusement plus le moment d'amener Gaël au lit approchait, plus Yann stressait, plus il appréhendait de réentendre ce mot sans qu'il ne lui soit destiné, c'était une véritable torture. Il avait tellement peur d'avoir mal à nouveau, mais surtout, il avait peur de blesser Martin, il ne voulait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- On peut jouer encore un peu Papa ? lui demanda Gaël, le tirant de ses pensées.

Yann regarda l'heure et sourit à son fils.

\- Dix minutes mon cœur, après au lit, et on discute pas !

Gaël sourit, trop heureux de pouvoir encore jouer quelques minutes avec Martin. Yann les observait assis sur le canapé, faire toutes sortes de constructions en lego, Gaël adorait ça. Il avait le regard dans le vide, il n'était pas vraiment là, ses pensées étaient déjà revenues le torturer. C'est la main sur son avant-bras, et le regard inquiet qui lui faisait face qui le ramenèrent doucement à la réalité.

\- Tu viens jouer avec nous ? demanda timidement Martin. Gaël n'attend que ça !

\- Oui, Papa ! s'écria le garçon en venant vers lui. Joue avec nous !

Yann n'eut pas vraiment le choix et se leva, sans remarquer le regard alarmé que Martin posait sur lui. Ces quelques minutes de jeu eurent au moins le mérite de le tirer de ses pensées et de le faire sourire. Martin s'en trouva apaisé, et parvint presque à oublier l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant depuis presque deux jours. C'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent aider Gaël à s'habiller pour la nuit, et c'est Yann qui lui lava les dents à sa demande. Martin aimait beaucoup observer Yann avec son fils, c'était une vision tellement belle, tellement apaisante, et Gaël comme Yann avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Le petit garçon lui prit la main pour le mener jusqu'à la chambre. Depuis quelques temps, c'était lui qui lui lisait son histoire avant qu'il dorme, et Yann restait dans l'encadrement de la porte à les observer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait la veille au soir, songea Martin. Ce n'était sans doute rien.

\- Bonne nuit, Papa ! murmura Gaël un peu endormi, une fois que Martin eut terminé son histoire.

Martin sourit en l'entendant l'appeler « Papa » encore une fois. L'amour que lui portait le petit garçon lui réchauffait le cœur, et il pensa à quel point il l'aimait aussi. Sa petite famille. Il se tourna vers Yann toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais c'est là que son cœur se brisa. Martin ne comprit qu'à cet instant l'état de son compagnon. Il ne montrait pas grand-chose, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il avait l'air brisé. Martin déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Gaël avant de presque courir vers Yann, qui avait déjà commencé à quitter la pièce.

Il le regardait tituber jusqu'au canapé et il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il enroula ses deux bras autour de sa taille, et Yann ne put retenir ses larmes. Martin était désemparé face à la détresse de Yann, il le fit se retourner et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si ses baisers pouvait apaiser sa peine.

\- Mon amour je suis désolée, s'excusa Martin au bord des larmes.

\- Non, c'est..., sanglota Yann, c'est pas ta faute c'est...

Martin l'embrassa à nouveau alors que Yann ne parvenait plus à parler. Il le fit doucement s'asseoir sur le canapé et vint se placer à califourchon sur lui. Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, il prit soin de l'embrasser avec tendresse pour le calmer et ça fonctionnait. Yann s'accrochait désespérément à lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Le problème venait uniquement de lui, Martin n'y était pour rien, il avait besoin de lui. Chaque baiser l'apaisait un peu plus, tout en douceur, comme il savait si bien le faire. Martin ralentit un peu, embrassa Yann plus lentement, plus intimement, pour finir par se détacher de lui. Il lui caressait le visage, les cheveux, cherchait son regard que Yann fuyait encore. Quand il consentit enfin à relever les yeux, Martin l'embrassa à nouveau, il avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son Yann dans un état pareil.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mon amour, souffla Martin toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, parvint à articuler Yann, c'est moi je...

Yann inspira profondément, il voyait bien que Martin attendait une explication, et qu'il devait la lui donner, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, il avait la gorge nouée.

\- Yann, commença Martin, c'est pas grave je... On va dire à Gaël qu'il ne faut pas qu'il m'appelle Papa, y'a pas de mal, je...

\- Non ! Non ! Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? demanda Yann alarmé.

\- Yann tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? fit remarquer Martin. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, jamais, tu m'entends ?

\- Mais je..., tenta Yann. Je veux ça, je veux qu'il t'appelle Papa, je veux qu'on soit une famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait réagir comme ça !

\- Mon amour, le coupa Martin en douceur, c'est ton fils, c'est normal.

\- Mais je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien pour me l'enlever ! se défendit Yann.

\- Je sais, je sais, calme-toi, chuchota Martin en se rapprochant jusqu'à se faire frôler leur lèvres. Mais c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Tu m'as raconté comment l'adoption s'était passé, les années que tu as attendu, que tu as espéré, ce refus, puis enfin cet enfant que tu n'attendais plus, et le sacrifice que ça t'a demandé.

Martin s'en voulut de rappeler à Yann cet épisode douloureux. Même s'il disait ne pas regretter son choix, cette séparation avait été rude pour lui, et parfois il avait imaginé ce qu'aurait été leur famille, si son compagnon avait accepté cet enfant.

\- C'est normal que tu ais mal, que tu ais...l'impression de le perdre, expliqua Martin, mais tu ne le perdras jamais. Il est peut-être encore petit, mais crois-moi, je suis sûr qu'il sait tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, et à quel point il compte pour toi. Il t'aime plus que tout Yann, il t'aimera toujours.

\- Tu dis ça pour me réconforter petit chaton, pouffa tristement Yann. Je sais que je suis ridicule.

\- Non, répondit Martin avec force. Tu n'es pas ridicule, et je ne te dis pas ça que pour te réconforter, mais parce que c'est vrai.

Yann posa sa main sur son visage et Martin s'appuya contre sa paume en fermant les yeux. Il en embrassa le creux doucement tandis que Yann postait son autre main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Les yeux mi-clos Martin prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa chaque doigt, un à un, puis chaque phalange. Yann retint un sanglot de bonheur, des larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux et il le couvait du regard. Martin posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui et Yann se sentit comme aspiré. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa profondément. Martin s'accrocha à sa nuque, agrippa quelques mèches grises, il inspira son odeur comme si c'était la dernière fois et ne put retenir un gémissement alors que Yann le serrait plus fort contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. Yann se remit à caresser son visage du bout des doigts, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Martin dans un sourire.

Yann rit sans interrompre sa caresse et Martin le couva du regard à son tour.

\- Dis-le moi tout de suite quand tu es mal, Yann, lui demanda Martin sans reproche.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, répondit Yann en baissant la tête.

Martin posa son pouce et son index sur le menton de son amant lui faire relever la tête.

\- Mon amour, reprit-il, si tu vas mal, je vais mal.

Yann hocha la tête pour lui promettre de lui en parler à l'avenir. Apparemment, ils avaient encore des choses à apprendre niveau communication.

Martin frotta sa tête contre la sienne, tel un chaton. C'était sans doute de là qu'il avait obtenu son surnom. Il laissa la pointe de son nez caresser la chevelure argentée, la peau tendre de son cou. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, sa tempe, laissant parfois ses dents le frôler. Il glissa sa main sur son t-shirt pour découvrir l'épaule de Yann et y déposer mille baisers de la mordre doucement, attrapant tendrement la peau douce.

Il sentait la respiration de Yann se faire plus courte dans son oreille, il adorait ça. Cette caresse brûlante dans ce creux le faisait frissoner, et avait souvent raison de sa patience. Il déposa une myriade de baisers pour remonter jusqu'à l'oreille de Yann.

\- Viens dans la chambre, lui susurra-t-il.

Martin allait se lever et l'entraîner à sa suite mais Yann le retint pour qu'il retrouve sa position sur ses genoux.

\- Et si on restait là ?

Martin rit mais se laissa tenter et surtout, il ne put résister au baiser passionné que lui donna son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il à son tour.

\- Je sais, répondit Yann en souriant.

*****

Le soleil était levé et réchauffait le corps des deux amants enlacés dans leur lit. Martin papillona des yeux et fut immédiatement heureux de sentir encore sous ses doigts la peau de Yann. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, lui la tête posé sur le cœur du poivre et sel, qui avait sa main dans ses cheveux. Martin releva légèrement la tête, juste pour s'apercevoir que Yann le regardait amoureusement. Il étendit le cou pour lui voler un baiser et se cala à nouveau confortablement contre lui, mais de manière à pouvoir l'observer sans concession.

\- Bonjour mon petit chaton, lui souffla Yann en caressant son visage.

\- Bonjour mon gros matou, répondit Martin en soupirant de contentement, bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'en avais besoin je crois, soupira Yann.

\- Oh, pardon je t'ai épuisé, rit Martin.

Yann rit également et vola un nouveau baiser à son compagnon.

\- Papa ?

La voix de Gaël se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu confus.

\- Papa ?

La voix se rapprochait et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit. Yann jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil, il affichait neuf heures ! Son fils devait être réveillé depuis au moins une heure. Il eut un peu honte de ne pas s'être levé pour lui.

Gaël apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, son doudou dans les mains, les yeux encore un peu fatigués.

\- Papa ? dit timidement Gaël.

\- Viens là mon grand, lui souffla Martin en tendant les bras.

\- Papa ! dit joyeusement Gaël en regardant Martin.

Martin déglutit difficilement, il ne voulait pas que Yann souffre encore à cause de ça. Il fallait choisir ses mots pour ne pas blesser le pétitions garçon. Il l'attrapa pour le faire monter sur le lit, sur ses genoux.

\- Gaël, tu vois...

\- Viens dire bonjour à tes papas mon cœur, le coupa Yann en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Mon papa chéri ! s'écria Gaël avant de se blottir contre Yann.

Martin regarda Yann ému mais un peu inquiet. Yann tourna la tête vers lui pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Tout était comme il le voulait, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux, et se sentait encore plus ridicule d'avoir eu peur à ce point.

Martin se rapprochant d'eux, passa un bras sous la tête de Yann pour les enlacer tous les deux. D'un regard, il voulut s'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien ce que Yann lui confirma en souriant. Il lui vola encore un baiser et Gaël se releva sur lui.

\- J'ai faim, dit le petit garçon l'air triste.

\- Je suppose oui, il est tard, soupira Yann. Tu sais quoi ? On va s'habiller et on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner à la boulangerie, tu es d'accord mon cœur ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! s'exclama Gaël.

Il s'extirpa rapidement du lit pour retourner dans sa chambre chercher des habits. Martin rit en le voyant si joyeux. Il adorait aller à la boulangerie pour déjeuner. Il regarda Yann tendrement.

\- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai encore les moyens d'aller à la boulangerie ! répondit Yann.

\- Je parlais pas de ça, le corrigea Martin.

\- Oui, je suis sûre, "papa Martin".

Yann l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Et puis, moi je suis son papa chéri, tu peux pas en dire autant, se moqua Yann.

Martin lui asséna un coup d'oreiller et Yann rit. Ce rire lui avait manqué. Deux jours sans l'entendre rire, c'était trop. Il se perdit un instant dans ce sourire, dans tout ce visage qui sourillait, et ses doigts vinrent d'eux-mêmes effleurer les petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

\- Papa, je suis prêt, on y va ! lança Gaël qui arrivait dans la chambre "habillé".

Les deux papas rirent avant de se lever et d'aller habiller leur fils correctement, sans jamais perdre leur sourire, ni celui de Gaël...

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :-)


End file.
